sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Colors
Sonic Colors, titled Sonic Colours in PAL markets, is a platforming video game developed by Sonic Team and Radical Entertainment and published by Sega, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Activision, Konami and Capcom for the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Nintendo DS and Xbox 360, as part of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and the game takes place after Sonic Unleashed. The game was released worldwide in November 2010. The game is centered on the protagonists Copy Sonic the Hedgehog and Old Solid Snake and his fight against the new main antagonist, Liquid Ocelot, who has taken an alien race hostage and is using them for his evil purposes. During the game, the camera perspective switches occasionally from third person to side-scrolling. During development, Sega and Activision explained that they were delisting sub-standard games in the Sonic series and developing new titles in order to increase the value of the brand. Development included the interchanging perspective, the idea for the game to be set at an amusement park, and a unique music score by Giacchino and Elfman with the themes from "Sonic Unleased" by Zimmer and Howard. Sega revealed that they were developing the game for a wide demographic, which included both older and younger consumers. The game introduces power-ups called Wisps, which the player can use to increase attack power and reach places they cannot otherwise. Sonic Colors received positive reviews, with critics praising the game's overall presentation, graphics, music, interchanging perspective in gameplay and advantages granted by the Wisps. Gameplay Sonic Colors is a platform game in which the player controls Copy Sonic the Hedgehog and Old Solid Snake, whose main objective is to save an alien race from being used by the main antagonist. The Wii version of Sonic Colors plays largely the same as Sonic Unleashed, using both side-scrolling and third-person perspectives. On the other hand, the Nintendo DS version is largely a side-scroller that takes advantage of the dual screens of the handheld, similar to the Sonic Rush games except the PlayStation Portable Version. The Wii version can be played with the Wii Remote (either with or without the Nunchuk), the Classic Controller, or a GameCube controller except the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions can played with Windows Keyboard, PS3 Controller and Xbox 360 Controller. During the game, the player can use the colored energy obtained from different types of Wisps as power-ups that enhance Sonic's ability to traverse the environments and explore new areas. There are a total of eight different kinds of Wisps in the Windows, PS3, Wii and Xbox 360 version and six kinds in the PSP and DS version; some Wisps are exclusive to each version. The Windows, PS3, Wii and Xbox 360 version features a 'Sonic Simulator' mode in which players control Sonic-modeled robots through a series of levels. The Sonic Simulator mode allows for cooperative multiplayer, and the unlockable option to play as Mii or Avatar characters. These levels are accessed by collecting Red Star Rings hidden throughout each act. Completing Sonic Simulator levels rewards the player Chaos Emeralds, and once all seven are collected, Copy Sonic can transform into Copy Super Sonic after collecting 50 rings in normal levels. There is also a challenge mode, in which players can play all levels continuously and upload their total score to online leaderboards. The PSP and DS version features touchscreen-controlled Special Stages, similar to Sonic Rush, that require the players to collect spheres of a specific color to obtain Chaos Emeralds. Collecting all the emeralds in this version unlocks an extra stage exclusive to the PSP and DS version. The PSP and DS version also features missions, time limit challenges and competitive multiplayer modes, as well as various concept art unlocked by collecting Red Star Rings. Collecting all the Red Star Rings unlocks an Infinite Boost in the Options Menu for use in normal levels. Both versions of the game feature online leaderboards. Wisps A major aspect of the game is the ability to activate Wisp power-ups, each with different advantages. These include the 'White Boost', which allows the player to get a speed boost at any time and to automatically attract nearby rings. The 'Cyan Laser' turns Copy Sonic into a laser that can bounce off solid surfaces to change the laser's path and to travel through power lines; its effect is greatest in the Wii version's multiplayer stages. The 'Yellow Drill' allows Sonic to drill through soft ground and water, with the risk of losing a life if he is still underground when he reverts. The Yellow Drill also attracts Rings in the Windows, PS3, Wii and Xbox 360 version's multiplayer stages. The 'Orange Rocket' allows Copy Sonic to blast upward to tremendous heights. There are also version exclusive Wisps; those exclusive to the Windows, PS3, Wii and Xbox 360 version include the 'Pink Spikes', which allows Sonic to bond to walls and ceilings and to perform a "Spin Dash" to gain velocity and to destroy objects; the 'Green Hover' allows Sonic to hover and to perform dashes across lines of rings. Both Pink Spikes and Green Hover have the same extra effect in the Windows, PS3, Wii and Xbox 360 version's multiplayer stages: they create an imaginary line between both players which destroys any breakable items in its path. The Blue Cube allows Sonic to turn blue blocks into blue rings, and vice versa, opening new routes; when using it and landing on ground, nearby enemies and breakable blocks are destroyed. The 'Purple Frenzy' turns Sonic into a berserker that chomps through anything in its path, increasing in size as it continues to eat. The PSP and DS version exclusive Wisps include the 'Red Burst', which allows Copy Sonic to burst in midair and can activate certain objects such as a hot air balloon, Ferris wheel, and popcorn cannons, and the 'Violet Void', which gives Copy Sonic the ability to float and to suck up nearby objects, growing bigger in the process. Plot The game opens up with a red orb of energy chasing after a blue orb of energy throughout space. Upon landing on a desert-like moon, the blue orb reveals itself to be the monster, Bemular. The red orb reveals itself to be Ultraman Mebius and the two face off. After a short battle, Ultraman Mebius destroys Bemular and returns to his home planet of the Land of Light in Nebula M78, where he is reunited with Ultraman, Zoffy, and Ultra Seven. Meanwhile, on a Space Prison (a.k.a. the Belial Prison), Alien Zarab (disguised as Imitation Ultraman) tricks two guard Ultras and uses the Giga Battle Nizer to release an evil Ultraman known as Ultraman Belial. Alien Zarab declares an alliance with the evil Ultraman, but is quickly killed in cold blood. Ultraman Belial is then confronted by a squadron of Ultras led by Ultraman Taro to stop him, but Belial easily shrugs them all off and fights with Taro himself, dragging him down to M78. Ultraman Belial is then confronted by all of the citizens of M78, but he easily brushes them all off and continues towards HQ, taking out Ultraman, Seven, Zoffy, Mebius, who during the battle was flung out of M78, Jack, Ace, 80, and even both Ultra Father and Ultra Mother until finally he steals the Plasma Spark: the ultimate source of power for the Ultras on the planet. Without its power, the Land of Light quickly freezes over, as well as all of its denizens, (Ultraman and Ultra Seven survive by shielding themselves at the last moment.) Ultraman Belial then leaves the Land of Light with the Plasma Spark in hand and heads to the Monster Graveyard as Ultraman Taro saves the last amount of light to keep the planet alive. Meanwhile, Ultraman Mebius, who was flung into space during Belial's raid, returns to the Land of Light to see that it has become a frozen wasteland. However, Ultraman and Ultra Seven inform Mebius of a helpful source, Copy Sonic the Hedgehog. Later in the Earth's orbit, Liquid Ocelot opens an amusement park in space called "Liquid Ocelot's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park" made up of several planet-sized attractions, hoping to turn over a new leaf and make up for past transgressions. Suspicious, Copy Sonic the Hedgehog and Old Solid Snake and his best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower allied with Rat Team 01, investigate with Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield following them in look for her sister, Sherry Birkin. They meet Yacker, who comes from a species of aliens known as Wisps. After Tails invents a translator to communicate with him, they learn that other Wisps have been kidnapped by Liquid Ocelot, who plans to harness their energy. Allying with the Wisps and using their special powers, Copy Sonic visits the planets, liberating the Wisps and shutting down the generators linked to the amusement park while telling Rat Team 01 by using the the New Space Colony ARK to destroy Outer Haven. Immediately after the generator destroyed in the Planet Wisp, Tails and Old Snake were shocked by the sudden appearance of Ultraman Mebius, who takes Copy Sonic and teleports away before Tails can respond. Rei is then confronted by Mirai, the human form of Ultraman Mebius. Mirai tells Copy Sonic the story of M78, and the Land of Light. Long ago, The Planet and its people were once very much like Earth until its sun went out and thus the planet faced destruction until the Plasma Spark was created, it is revealed that the Plasma Spark acts like an artificial sun for the planet and that it also transformed all of its citizens into the Ultra Warriors. Mirai then explains the story of Ultraman Belial: Before his current state, Belial was tempted into owning the power of the Plasma Spark for himself, but was visibly scarred by its energy and was banished by the Ultra Warriors for endangering the planet. In the deep recesses of space he met Alien Reiblood who fuses with Belial, transforming him into the evil Ultra he is now and acting as his consciousness. During Belial's first raid on the Land of Light called the Belial Revolt, he nearly conquers the planet with an army of monsters until he was confronted by Ultraman King. Ultraman Belial was sealed away in a prison made to hold him, his army was destroyed, and the Giga Battle Nizer was sealed away in a Valley of Fire. Mirai then asks for Copy Sonic's assistance now that Belial has returned, and Copy Sonic agrees to help. Copy Sonic and Mirai soon land on the frozen surface of the Land of Light, and begin to journey to the Plasma Spark Tower. However, the duo are suddenly ambushed by the sudden appearances Dorako, Bemstar, and Saramandora, all led by an Alien Shaplay, who was sent by Ultraman Belial to stop them from reaching the Tower. During the fight, Mirai's Medium Brace is damaged by Alien Shaplay and Copy Sonic is knocked out, but luckily Shin Hayata (Ultraman's take the form of his human host) and Dan Moroboshi (Ultra Seven's human form) arrive to briefly stop Alien Shaplay; Copy Sonic was recovered and Dan's Capsule Monsters: Windam, Miclas, and Agira fight and destroy Belial's monsters as the four heroes continue to venture to the Spark Tower. During the Journey, Hayata and Mirai suggest calling out to an unknown person believed to have limitless potential, but Dan refuses. Like Belial, the person was also tempted into owning the Plasma Spark but was stopped by Ultra Seven and was "banished" from the Land of Light as well. In reality the person, for now known as "Zero" was sent to train with Ultraman Leo on a desert planet while wearing training armor. The heroes soon reach the Spark Tower and prepare to reunite with Ultraman Taro, but Alien Shaplay returns seeking vengeance and sends another of Belial's monsters, Black King to stop the heroes. Copy Sonic sends Gomora to battle against Black King while the Ultra Brothers face off against Alien Shaplay inside the Tower. Ultimately, Alien Shaplay plunges to his death and Gomora destroys Black King in short order. Using the last of his remaining power, Ultraman Taro gives his energy to Hayata, Dan, and repairs Mirai's Medium Brace, allowing the three Ultras to transform once again. Copy Sonic joins up with them and together the heroes journey to face off against Ultraman Belial in the Monster Graveyard. Soon the Ultra Brothers, Gomora, Litra, and Copy Sonic all confront Ultraman Belial in the Monster Graveyard. After a failed attempt to turn Copy Sonic against the Ultra Brothers, Belial unleashes his Monster Army to destroy them, Ultraman and Ultra Seven team up while Mebius and Gomora work together to retrieve the Plasma Spark. Noticing that Copy Sonic is a Reiblood just like him, Belial continues to goad Copy Sonic into joining him as they are both "brothers." After Darkspine Copy Sonic refuses again and tells him that he is not Reiblood, Belial strikes Reimon with some negative Reiblood energy but not before Copy Sonic transform into Excalibur Copy Sonic and defeats Belial until he transforms into Copy Sonic's Dark Excalibur Mode. Gomora transforms into Reionic Burst Mode as well, but with Belial having superior control over Reiblood energy, Dark Excalibur Copy Sonic is brainwashed into attacking the Ultra Brothers instead and Gomora mortally wounds Ultra Seven. Elsewhere in the Universe, Tails (who tells Claire to find Sherry in Aquarium Park), Old Snake and Rat Team 01 are searching for Copy Sonic but are suddenly ambushed by two more of Belial's monsters, Nurse and Alien Zetton. Suddenly, Shin Asuka of Super GUTS member appears, fights, and defeats Alien Zetton. He reveals himself as Ultraman Dyna to Tails, Old Snake and Rat Team 01, he agrees to take them to the Monster Graveyard after destroying Nurse. Upon arriving in the Monster Graveyard, Ultraman Dyna tries to face off against Belial while Tails and Old Snake snaps Copy Sonic out of his Dark Excalibur Mode. After brushing off Dyna, Belial tries to kill the Rat Team 01, Old Snake, Tails and , but Ultra Seven takes the hit and collapses, but not before sending his Eye Slugger to the deep recesses of space as a distress signal. Back on the Planet where Leo is training Zero, during their training Leo witnesses his pupil saving the life of a Pigmon friend and stops fighting. Both Leo and Ultraman King inform Zero that he saved the life of someone, the purpose of being an Ultraman, and they finally reveal to him that when he was exiled, Ultra Seven was actually saving his life by stopping him from touching the Plasma Spark, otherwise he would've ended up just like Ultraman Belial. Ultraman King finally reveals that Zero is actually the son of Ultra Seven, Ultraman Zero. Redeemed and now freed from his armor, Ultraman Zero takes off to the Monster Graveyard to confront Ultraman Belial, after receiving his father's Eye Slugger. Upon arriving, Ultraman Zero quickly retrieves his father's body, but is too late as Ultra Seven dies in his arms. Infuriated and fueled with potential, Ultraman Zero destroys the remaining monsters of Belial's Monster Army and faces off with Ultraman Belial himself. After a long and vicious battle, Ultraman Zero disarms Belial of the Giga Battle Nizer and defeats Ultraman Belial with ease, knocking him into a river of molten lava and seemingly destroying him. Suddenly all the monsters of Belial's Army (as well as a few others) re-emerge from the lava pit, combined to form the gigantic Beryudora with Ultraman Belial as its brain. All the Ultras in attendance (Including Leo and Astra) and Copy Super Sonic all work together to try and stop Beryudora, but the gargantuan monster of monsters stands up to them all and shrugs off all of their attacks. Copy Super Sonic then notices the Giga Battle Nizer, attempting to take control of Belial's monsters with his own Battle Nizer, Beryudora is immobilized from the monsters revolting against Belial. This allows Ultraman Zero to use the Plasma Spark's energy to give him enough power to destroy Ultraman Belial once and for all. After the combined forces off the Ultras, Copy Super Sonic, and Ultraman Zero's power, Beryudora explodes and the Giga Battle Nizer follows close behind. The Plasma Spark is returned to the Land of Light, restoring the planet's life and saving the people of M78. Tails, Old Snake, Copy Sonic and Rat Team 01 become the first humans to ever set foot on the Land of Light and after saying their goodbyes to Hayata and Mirai, Asuka decides to join Tails, Old Snake, Copy Sonic and Rat Team 01 on their adventure. After returning from M78, Copy Sonic (who reunites Claire and Leon) learns that Liquid Ocelot is transforming the Wisps into "Nega-Wisps" and using them as fuel for a mind-control cannon, planning to make Earth the star attraction of his theme park. When Liquid Ocelot tries to fire the cannon at the world, a piece of wreckage, created when Copy Sonic fought one of his robots, causes it to malfunction. As the amusement park begins to explode, Copy Sonic, Old Snake, Tails and Rat Team 01 confront Liquid Ocelot whil Leon, Sherry and Claire makes their way to the space elevator. Copy Sonic tells Old Snake, Tails and Rat Team 01 into the space elevator to safety while he faces off against Liquid Ocelot, who uses the Nega-Wisps to power his final contraption, a robot that uses the powers of all the Wisps that Copy Sonic has met against him. As Copy Sonic hits the machine, it gets weaker, and the Wisps are able to escape and help Copy Sonic and Solid Snake defeat Liquid, who died by a new FOXDIE thus avenging President Henry Pickle 2 years ago. The wisps carry Copy Sonic out of the exploding amusement park. Returning safely to Earth, Yacker thanks Copy Sonic and Tails and bids them goodbye. After the wisps leave, Meryl reconciles with Campbell, and marries Johnny. At the wedding, Drebin reveals his origin as a child soldier as well as his role in Patriots' schemes. He also reveals that Meryl's unit has been an unwitting pawn used by the Patriots, but that they and Drebin are now free. Otacon decides to raise Sunny to allow her to live a normal childhood. Raiden's body is rebuilt and he reconciles with Rose after learning that their child was not miscarried and that her marriage to Campbell was a ruse meant to protect them from the Patriots. In an epilogue, Ultraman Zero is finally reunited with his revived father Ultra Seven, and Ultraman King warns the population of Ultras that while they have just overcome a major crisis, there are likely more to come, and they must all work together to protect the galaxy. Elsewhere, Ultraman Belial's lifeless body who survived the destruction of Beryudora is seen with his eyes lighting up with life... In the DS version, following the death of Liquid Ocelot defeat, Copy Sonic and Tails learn that the Mother Wisp had been infected by the negative energy and is transformed into the Nega-Mother Wisp, which Copy Sonic defeats as Copy Super Sonic. The Mother Wisp returns to normal and the Wisps part ways with the two heroes. Development Sonic Team and Radical Entertainment examined criticism of previous Sonic titles from critics and fans and tailored the game to match. Changes made included an amalgamation of 2.5D and 3D level designs and graphics, powerup-driven gameplay, and omission of "gimmick" themes such as the sword in Sonic and the Black Knight. One of the first developments made was the decision that the setting should be an amusement park; Sonic Team then realized that "any sort of terrestrial amusement park would be too small to contain Sonic's adventures." From this came the idea of an interplanetary park, which would allow for more creativity and variance in the game. The music was then written to "expand beyond the usual 'cool' Sonic sound and focus on making fun, up-tempo music that will really get players' blood pumping." The producer, Takashi Iizuka said that Sonic Colors was aimed at children, stating that the game is intended to be "...played by children of probably between six and twelve years old to make sure that everyone can play it and have fun with it,", while Iizuka had previously admitted that it is "nearly impossible to please all Sonic gamers". This statement alienated some critics and core gamers who enjoyed previous entries such as Sonic Unleashed and Sonic the Hedgehog 4. Sega of America later assured that the game is intended for a wider demographic, aiming to make it accessible for both younger consumers and core fans. Sega also admitted that the game was also designed to appeal to Mario fans, and added that "So from that perspective we hope that fans of Mario will really be able to enjoy playing as Copy Sonic (replacing Sonic Sr, who was encased at the end of Sonic Unleashed) in Sonic Colours." Iizuka later explained his comment, stating the game is a proper mainstream platforming title for the Windows, PS3, PSP, Wii, DS and Xbox 360, intending to expand on the audience gained from the Mario & Sonic series. The English script for Sonic Colors was written by MadWorld and Happy Tree Friends writers, Ken Pontac and Warren Graff with the additional writers, Evan Spiliotopoulos and Irene Mecchi. The game, along with Sonic Free Riders, is also one of the first in the series to feature a new voice cast, while the new voice actors Paul St. Peter voices Dr. Eggman replacing Mike Pollock and Anton Yelchin also voices the new character Copy Sonic. The music of Sonic Colors was composed by Michael Giacchino and Danny Elfman with the additional music by Conrad Pope, Edward Shearmur and Thomas Lindgren as well as the scores from "Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)" composed by Alan Menken and Harry Gregson-Williams and later "Resident Evil 2" also composed by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell with the additional music by Gavin Greenaway, Steve Jablonsky and Geoff Zanelli. The themes from "Sonic Unleashed" also used for the gameplay which was written by Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard (who also composed the score for the first DLC content - "The Birth and the Creation of Copy Sonic the Hedgehog"). Later, the composer James Horner who also composed the score the second DLC content ("Claire Redfield's Search of Sherry Birkin"), Jean Paul Makhlouf from the American band Cash Cash performed the game's opening song, "Reach For The Stars", and his brother Alex joined him in singing the ending song, "Speak With Your Heart" with the opening and ending theme songs written by Glen Ballard and Giacchino. A three-CD soundtrack, titled Sonic Colors Original Soundtrack: Vivid Sounds × Hybrid Colors, featuring music from the game was released on CD in Worldwide on December 22, 2010, with a digital version released via iTunes in Japan on January 25, 2011, and in North America and Europe on January 26, 2011. Release and promotion People who pre-ordered the Japanese version of the game received a special card compatible with the arcade game Rekishi Taisen Gettenka, allowing Sonic to appear in the game. North American gamers who pre-ordered the game through Gamestop received a Copy Sonic shaped hat. Figures of Sonic and the Wisps were included in a special edition sold in Europe, as well as pre-orders of the game via Argos in the UK and Ireland, although there were reports of customers not receiving the figurine with their orders from EB Games in Australia. Reception Pre-release reception Pre-release reception for Sonic Colors was largely positive. Sonic Colors was nominated for Best Platformer Game at GameTrailers' E3 2010 awards, who also commented that it was "looking even better than the retro-inspired Sonic 4". For IGN's "Best of E3 2010 awards", Sonic Colors was nominated for "Best Wii game", but lost to Epic Mickey, "Best DS game", and "Best Platformer". Arthur Gies from IGN said that after playing both Sonic 4: Episode I and Sonic Colors, he was "surprised" to find he was "more interested" in the latter. Critical reception Sonic Colors received positive reviews from critics. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the Console version 78.02% and 78/100 and the Handheld version 77.75% and 79/100. IGN referred to it as "the best Sonic game in 18 years," praising its gameplay, controls, and level design, while criticizing some difficulty spikes later in the game, as well as the multiplayer cooperation; in their review, they complained that "One screen isn't enough for two Sonics." IGN also awarded the Console version their "Quick Fix Award" in their Best of 2010 awards and ranked it as the 16th greatest Console game in 2011. Critics also made note of easy bosses within the game. Gaming magazine Nintendo Power praised the Console version as "an unequivocal success", and criticized the short length of the Handheld version; the former won Nintendo Power's "Best Graphics of 2010" award. WiiMagazin, a German gaming magazine, stated in their review that "There is a God, and he's a Sonic fan." Joystiq said of the game, "Sonic Colors succeeds where so, so many other Sonic games have failed." Eurogamer Italy wrote that "Platforming has rarely been so fun and engaging." British film magazine Empire gave Colors 4/5 stars, calling it "one of the most accomplished, rewarding and compelling Sonic adventures in years" due to its "fabulous level design" and "some of the best graphics ever seen on the Wii." GameTrailers was more critical of the Console version, citing unresponsive controls and underused power-ups. Other complaints included a lack of enemy diversity and the juvenile nature of the cutscenes. Conversely, Game Informer praised the writing, but made note of the difficulty on the Wii version, as well as criticizing floaty physics. However, it reviewed the Handheld version more positively, stating that "Dimps continues its run of entertaining titles with Sonic Colors." Sonic Colors was a commercial success. Within the first two months of release, the game sold 1.85 million units. As of March 2011, the game has sold 2.18 million copies. Legacy The game marked the introduction of the Wisps as a gameplay mechanic to the series. In celebration of Sonic's 20th anniversary, Sega, Warner Bros., Konami and Activision released Sonic Generations, which included elements drawn from previous Sonic games, including Sonic Colors. Planet Wisp appears as a stage in the console and PC versions, with the Pink Spike and Orange Rocket Wisps being available to Classic Sonic and Copy Sonic, respectively. Tropical Resort is included in the Nintendo 3DS handheld version, with the Red Burst and Cyan Laser Wisps being available to Classic Sonic and Copy Sonic, respectively. The Wisps returned a second time in 2013's Sonic Lost World. They also appeared in the mobile auto-runner, Sonic Runners. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed features a racetrack based on the Starlight Carnival from the game. External links *Official website Category:2010 video games Category:3D platform games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Platform games Category:Sega video games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Games about extraterrestrial life Category:Amusement parks in fiction Category:Sonic Team games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Wii games Category:Wii Wi-Fi games Category:Video games set in outer space Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Activision games Category:Konami games Category:Radical Entertainment games Category:Film scores by Michael Giacchino Category:Film scores by Danny Elfman Category:Films directed by Christopher Nolan Category:Films produced by Don Hahn Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Film screenplays by Evan Spiliotopoulos Category:Film screenplays by Irene Mecchi